A manganese-zinc system ferrite is used as a material of a core of a coil component and a transformer of various communication equipments and consumer equipments. In these applications, particularly in a ferrite core for a communication equipment, high permeability characteristics are required at a relatively high frequency in a broad range (about from 100 to 500 kHz). A manganese-zinc system ferrite having a high initial permeability .mu.i in such a frequency range is described in JP-A-6-204025 (added with Bi and Mo, initial permeabilities .mu.i at 100 kHz and 500 kHz of 9,000 or more and 3,000 or more, respectively). In conventional manganese-zinc system ferrite in this application, there has been no need to consider a saturation magnetic flux density Bs and direct current overlapping characteristics.
However, with the spread of a portable communication equipment, such as a portable computer terminal, and an ISDN in recent years, further miniaturization of such equipments is demanded, and in a manganese-zinc system ferrite for these communication equipments, demands for a high saturation magnetic flux density, high direct current overlapping characteristics and a low core loss are being increased.